1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small piston pumps generally and more specifically to such a pump having two check valves in a small space along with the piston.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Many devices incorporating elastic bands, such as O rings, as check valves are known in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,565 includes an O ring 38 which serves as a closure member over a discharge port. However, this O ring does not act in conjunction with a slit valve, with both being disposed adjacent to and functioning in conjunction with a small diameter pump stem to dictate the operation of pump.